Twilla's Garden
by Starmischief
Summary: Just a regular day in Twilla the Twirlip's Garden


In the town of Petalburg, all was well, the ravens were crowing, butterflies were flying about the flowers, and the Koopa residents were peacefully lounging outside their homes. Twilla the Twirlip was carefully preparing to tend to her garden, she extended her vine-like arms to pick up a stunning silver watering can and trowel. A small grin appeared on her leafy face as she went on to her personal garden. She whistled a small forest tune, thinking to herself how _wonderful_ she was, but in reality most of the residents in Petalburg did not like Twilla so much. She was angered easily and did not like anyone unless they had the same interests as her, so most people stayed away from her.

When she got to her garden she looked down at her various plants, a Hurt Plant, a Fire Flower, a Sunflower, a Volcano Lotus, an M. Bush, a Dayzee, a Cloud Flower, and a Nipper Plant, all in one garden. Twilla got close to her plants and started to water them carefully. The water flowed onto the plants, and Twilla was feeling pretty good just now, but she jumped back after what happened next.

"Hey, you're drowning me here!" the Hurt Plant curled its lips and stuck out a tongue.

"What! How are you talking!" Twilla dropped her watering can and trowel.

"What do you mean, all of us plants can talk!"

"No, no no no! The Koopas around here have told me plants don't talk!"

"Are you crazy, just look at you, you're a plant yourself! And all plants can talk with other plants, 'course I suppose we could talk to anyone, but a plant doesn't really have much to say to someone so unlike them like humans or Koopas." Twilla breathed a sigh, at least someone had some sense!

"Tell me about it, these Koopas really aren't much company." at that moment a Koopa walked into Twilla's garden. He looked around and saw the talking plants.

"Uh, what's this, talking plants!" the Koopa exclaimed.

"Get out of my garden!" Twilla waved her vine arms and the Koopa freaked out.

"Woah Twirlip lady! I'm sorry! I-I'll leave!" he turned around and ran right out where he came in at. The Nipper Plant in Twilla's garden then spoke up.

"Hey Twilla! It was so cool how you scared that Koopa away!" Twilla stood confused for a moment but then smiled.

"Hehe, well he had no business here Nit." she shrugged. The Sunflower in her garden moved around in the ground, and pushed itself to the surface with its leaves. It had a confused look on its face.

"Hey Twilla! You're garden looks a little small, doesn't it?" Twilla was shocked.

"What are you talking about? My garden is amazing, the best in all of Petalburg." the Sunflower looked at Twilla and cheered.

"I have a wonderful idea! I could help you find other plants for your garden! I mean…if you want." Twilla thought for a moment, she _had_ been wanting more plants for her garden after all, she patted the young Sunflower on the head.

"Go ahead, I'd love to have anything you can find, Saia!" Twilla said. Nit the Nipper Plant jumped up and ran to the Sunflower.

"I'll help! In case there's any trouble. I'll RAWR at them!" and with that, the two ran off away from the garden, into Petalburg. Twilla sighed and sat back with the remaining six plants in her garden.

"Hey my little Vulcan." Twilla looked down to the Volcano Lotus in her garden. She petted it with her vines, it spit bits of fire in delight.

"Time to water you." Twilla picked up her watering can once again and started to pour water over the Volcano Lotus, it growled a bit, but was then soothed by the vines of Twilla.

"Now now, even fire plants need water to grow strong." she sighed as she looked over her other plants.

"Hey, this is the way, I heard a beautiful flower lives here!" Nit ran along a brick path with Saia not too far behind him, the two were so amazed at the scenery around them, so many plants, but there was one that they made it their mission to find. They were far from Petalburg now, in another, somewhat unfamiliar place. They stopped running when Saia started to droop down, looking ill.

"Saia, what's wrong?" Nit put his leafy arms over Saia's shoulders. The Sunflower looked at him and sighed.

"I need water…." Nit immediately stepped back and held a heroic pose.

"Don't worry, I can get you some! Even if it takes me days, weeks, whatever the cost, even if it means I wilt away into-"

"T-That's enough Nit, it's not that serious." Nit stood dumbfounded, then blushed.

"Oh….right, well….I'll get right on that." he ran off into the bushes, disappearing from Saia.

"Oh, what would I do without Nit, that crazy little Nipper." she giggled and walked on, blushing as she did so. She kept walking until something caught her eye, something in the distance.

"What…..is that? Could that be…. Oh! It must be, the wonderful flower we've been searching for!" Saia ran closer to the figure, it looked at her strangely,

"What the?" at this moment, Nit came running to them, with water setting in the curve of his leaves.

"Here you go Saia!" he splashed the water on her quickly before noticing what was beside him.

"OH WOW SAIA." he said amazed.

"Yeah, I found the flower!" they looked at each other for a moment, then to the strange looking flower, and said in unison,

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" and proceeded to grab it and run off into the distance, back to Petalburg.

Back in Petalburg, Twilla was lounging with her plant friends, she hummed her forest song and sat back to relax, but then, she heard a strange sound, it took her a moment to figure out what it was.

"TWILLA! WE HAVE A NEW FLOWER!" Nit and Saia came running into the garden, carrying the said flower. Twilla looked in awe, but then growled.

"What…..the…" the _flower_ was not a flower at all, it was a human, with flowing brown hair and a royal yellow dress.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU PLANTS!" Nit and Saia did as the human said, and then smiled, not knowing at all what was going on. Twilla was filled with rage now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"What do you mean, we got the flower!"

"DAISY, IS, A, PERSON." Nit and Saia looked at each other in shock.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHY AM I IN A STRANGE GARDEN?" Princess Daisy was furious as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress. Twilla tried to explain.

"Uh….I'm sorry….Princess, but my plants were just trying to find more beautiful to plants to put in my garden and uh…well I mean your name _is_ Daisy, so they got confused."

"ALL I WAS DOING WAS STROLLING THE KINGDOM AND THEN I GET KIDNAPPED BY PLANTS!"

"Hey that would make a good video game!" Nit said.

"Ugh, what I have to put up with…." Twilla sighed.


End file.
